1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lamp assembly for a motor vehicle.
2. Background Art
A motor vehicle rear lamp typically includes a housing containing one or more light sources, which is closed by a colored transparent covering pane. The lamp is usually mounted within the trunk or boot region of the vehicle and fixed to the vehicle's bodywork, with the covering pane lying flush with the vehicle's exterior surface.
In order to be able to replace any of the light sources, as necessary, access holes may be provided in the housing. Light source replacement may be possible by gaining access from inside the trunk. Alternatively, it may be necessary to release the entire lamp from the vehicle. This latter option requires access to all the fixing points of the lamp. However, this may not be possible subsequent to manufacture of the vehicle due to the presence of other vehicle components or trim. Hence the provision of a lamp which can be easily detached from and replaced into the vehicle body would be advantageous.